prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (April 16, 2010)
The focal point of the April 16, 2010 Super Viernes show was "Block A" of the 2010 torneo Gran Alternativa ("Great Alternative tournament") where a rookie, or Novato teamd up with a veteran for a tag team tournament. The tournament featured seven matches with the winning team moving on to the finals of the tournament set for the April 30 show. The main event was a Two out of three falls match between Místico and El Felino. A match that came about as a result of El Felino and Negro Casas abandoning their partner Místico during the main event of the previous week's Super Viernes, with Místico announcing he was not a técnico (good guy) after the match. The match started on the runway that leads to the ring as Felino attacked Místico before he could enter the ring. After fighting on the outside for a minute or so the two entered the ring where El Felino ended up winning the first fall after just 2:45. During the second fall Místico gained control of the match but did the fans were mixed in their support of Místico, with about half the arena cheering for El Felino, siding with the veteral rúdo who has been receiving a lot of fan support since being unmasked the previous month. Místico won the second fall after applying a Michinoku Driver to Felino 5 minutes and 19 seconds into the second fall. El Felino regained dominance in the third fall, a long fall at over nine minutes that ended with El Felino pinning Místico to win the match. Following the match fans threw money into the ring, a traditional way for Mexican lucha libre fans to show their appreciation of a match or in this case for El Felino's victory. The Gran Alternativa started out with the novato Rey Cometa teaming up with Blue Panther to defeated the team of Semental (Novato) and Rey Bucanero. The second match saw Novato Pólvora, from Los Cancerberos del Infierno team up with one third of the CMLL World Trios Champions Héctor Garza who had acted more and more like a rudo in recent shows to defeated Sensei (Novato) and La Máscara, Garza's regular trios partner. The third opening round match featured Diamante (Novato) and La Sombra defeating Cancerbero (billed as a novato despite having been wrestling since the mid-1990s) and Mephisto. And in the fourth and final opening round match featured Inquisidor and Atlantis qualifying for the second round by defeating Disturbio and El Terrible. The second round of the tournament featured slightly longer matches at 8:29 and 7:21 respectively. In the first match the team of Pólvora and Héctor Garza faced and defeated Rey Cometa and Blue Panther in a match where Héctor Garza began cheating more and more, displaying a more "rough" wrestling style than usual. The second match had tecnico favorites Diamante and La Sombra defeated Inquisidor and Atlantis in a relatively clean match. The finals saw Garza employ various rudo tactics, especially by trying to unmask both Diamante and La Sombra. Initially the teamwork of Diamante and La Sombra kept the match in their favor, but Garza capitalized on Diamante missing a 450 degree Splash off the top rope and defeated him, followed by Pólvora executing a move off the turnbuckles himself to pin La Sombra. Pólvora and Garza qualify for the finals of the Gran Alternativa scheduled for April 30. On the undercard the storyline feud between Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior continued as each captained a team for a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match. Warrior, Pierrothito and Pequeño Nitro defeated Bracito, Eléctrico and Shockercito in two straight falls when Warrior fauled Bracito de Oro for the second and deciding fall. Following the match Bracito de Oro challenged Pequeño Black Warrior to a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match, which Warrior accepted. In the week following the event it was announced that the two would face off in a Lucha de Apuesta on the April 30 Super Viernes show. The opening match featured Los Rayos Tapatíos (El Rayo Tapatio I and El Rayo Tapatio II) appearing on Super Viernes for the first time in 2010, taking on Apocalipsis and Bronco in the opening tag team match that CMLL traditionally books for their Friday shows. The makeshift team of Apocalipsis and Bronco defeated the regular tag team Los Rayos Tapatíos. Results ; *Apocalipsis and Bronco defeated Los Rayos Tapatíos (El Rayo Tapatio I and El Rayo Tapatio II) (14:55) *Pequeño Nitro, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pierrothito defeated Bracito de Oro, Eléctrico and Shockercito 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:53) *Rey Cometa and Blue Panther defeated Semental and Rey Bucanero in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round (8:15) *Pólvora and Héctor Garza defeated Sensei and La Máscara in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round (8:14) *Diamante and La Sombra defeated Cancerbero and Mephisto in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round (5:07) *Inquisidor and Atlantis defeated Disturbio and El Terrible in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round (4:30) *Pólvora and Héctor Garza defeated Rey Cometa and Blue Panther in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa second round (8:29) *Diamante and La Sombra defeated Inquisidor and Atlantis in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa second round (7:21) *Pólvora and Héctor Garza defeated Diamante and La Sombra in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa final round (10:07) *El Felino defeated Místico 2-1 in a Two out of three falls match (16:31) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events